


Footprints in the Sand

by RunawayBean



Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Other, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: You’re not thebiggestfan of beaches because sand is disgusting and salt water makes you feel slimy all over and also sun doesn’t always agree with you, but Levi had specifically asked you to go (and had maybe accidentally used his rather convincing puppy eyes on you) so here you are. You’re stretched out on a huge blanket that’s spread on the black, sparkling sand, and somehow hasn’t got half a million pounds of sand on it. Things aren’t too bad.And they certainly get better when Levi takes off his shirt because… Wow.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Geez, it's been a while... but yes, I'm back with another little snippet. This time for Levi! Floofy little purple boi needs pats... and also forehead kisses.
> 
> I've got nothing else to say, enjoy!
> 
> ~Nero/Cy

You’re not the _biggest_ fan of beaches because sand is disgusting and salt water makes you feel slimy all over and also sun doesn’t always agree with you, but Levi had specifically asked you to go (and had maybe accidentally used his rather convincing puppy eyes on you) so here you are. You’re stretched out on a huge blanket that’s spread on the black, sparkling sand, and somehow hasn’t got half a million pounds of sand on it. Things aren’t too bad.

And they certainly get better when Levi takes off his shirt because… Wow.

You feel your mouth go dry, and you’re probably staring way too hard, but he hasn’t noticed just yet so you let yourself indulge for just a few moments. He’s surprisingly muscular, in that lithe but defined way that professional swimmers are, and you can’t seem to draw your eyes away from the way his muscles- gods help you- _ripple_ when he stretches a little.

But then he turns to you and you snap your eyes away from him, fixating on a point on the horizon that’s as nondescript and not thirst-worthy as anything you’ve ever seen, and you pray to whatever gods or deities are out there that he didn’t see you staring.

“Hey,” Leviathan’s tone is surprisingly casual, more relaxed than you’re used to from him. “What’re you staring at?”

“Uh.” You panic momentarily. “The water?”

He’s silent for a moment. Then he snorts and, out of the corner of your eye, you see him grin a little and shake his head at you. But he doesn’t accuse you of staring, doesn’t say another word, just lets it go.

“I’m gonna go swimming.” He says, walking off toward the water. “You coming?”

You shake your head and say, “No, I’m good.”

And you definitely don’t stare at his ass when he walks away. Nope. Not at all. Totally not. 

(It’s a nice ass to stare at and his uniform pants _definitely_ don’t do it any justice because. Wow. Just wow.)

Eventually, though, Levi’s just a bit too far away for you to be able to properly stare at his lovely bottom, and you sigh to yourself in defeat and look down at the book sitting in your lap. It’s an old leather bound one that Satan had loaned you a little while ago, and you’d barely put a dent in the thing. It’s thick, to say the least, and you’d already been reading it whenever you could, but it feels as if you’re not making any progress.

Well, waiting for your demon companion to return from the water that you doubt would be safe for you to swim in is a good enough opportunity to get some reading done as any, right?

So you metaphorically dive headfirst into where you’d left off in your book, setting the bookmark you may or may not have stolen from one of Satan’s many stashes aside. Before long, you’re engrossed in the story, drinking in every word (except for when you start skimming to read faster when scenes get tense and you have to force yourself to slow down so you still catch everything) like they are water and you’ve been in the desert for approximately ninety five eternities. 

Before long, however, you actually start to get thirsty in reality, and you reluctantly pull yourself out of the story to hunt through your bag for something to drink. Thankfully, before you have to actually put your bookmark back in your book, you find a bottle of iced coffee, and you eagerly unscrew the cap and take a sip. Somehow, probably by the powers of the ice pack you’d nabbed from the kitchen, the coffee is still as frigid as it had been when you bought it.

The heat subsides just a bit, and you have some caffeine now, and you feel incredibly refreshed. So you put the bottle down next to you and begin to read again, going back a few sentences to get back into the world once more.

As you continue reading, you take the occasional drink of the iced coffee, without looking up. And, for a while, everything is peaceful and quiet and nothing exists beyond the sound of the waves and the words on the page you’re staring at. It’s nice, it really is, and you might have even begun to change your mind about beaches…

That is, before someone snatches your book from your hands and then, not even a second later, they scoops you up into their arms.

You shriek and grip the person on instinct, arms going around their neck because you have excellent survival instincts, thank you very much. It’s only when the person starts laughing that you realize who it is.

Leviathan’s laugh is unfairly cute, and you freeze in his grip. His hair is plastered back over his head, sleek and showing off his forehead, and you notice that his cheeks are fucking _dimpled_ by the force of his smile. He’s soaked, droplets of water rolling down his neck and face and shoulders, and you can’t help but want to trace their paths with your mouth. But thankfully, you’re too busy worrying about how close you’re getting to the water because if he’s about to do what you think he’s about to do-

Suddenly, you’re airborne, gravity giving up on you, and you barely have time to shriek before you crash into the water. 

It’s shallow, thankfully, and you hit the soft sand almost gently, cold salt water crashing around you almost immediately. You flail for a second or two, trying to get your legs underneath you, and then you launch to your feet and frantically push your hair out of your eyes, spluttering.

Levi is laughing at you, he sounds like he’s about to fall over, and when you manage to clear your eyes of water you see that he’s about halfway there. He’s wheezing by now, eyes tearing up when he sees how your clothes are stuck to your body.

“Levi,” you glower at him as best you can. “What the hell was that for?”

“It was _funny,”_ Leviathan wheezes desperately, trying to breathe. “You looked so pathetic sitting there.”

“Wow,” you say dryly, “Thanks.”

Levi just wheezes.

So, as payback, you grab one of his arms, give a really good yank, and send him tumbling into the water beside you. Water gets in your eyes again and you quickly wipe it away to see Leviathan climbing to his feet and pushing a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Once again, his forehead is on full display. Now, though, he’s still snickering to himself and really doesn’t seem all that bothered by the fact you just tossed him into the water.

“You’re the worst,” you scowl at him and splash him.

He just snorts and splashes you back. “The worst, huh?”

“The absolute worst,” you splash him again, clothes soaking wet. “The worst ever.”

Levi huffs a laugh and splashes you back.

This means war.

For the next five minutes, you’re both splashing each other like children, laughing and shouting and trying to not fall over. The sand and water are hard to navigate easily and, when Levi splashes you again and you lean back to avoid it, you go tumbling over onto your back and falling into the water with a splash.

You flounder around for a moment, trying to climb to your feet. But then two hands grip yours and you’re hoisted onto your feet with one strong tug. You cough roughly for a few moments, the hands gripping yours squeezing a little. 

“You good?”

When you open your eyes, you see that Leviathan is _right there,_ as in right there, as in directly in front of you. His face is barely five inches from yours, concern in his eyes, eyebrows knitted together. It is a stupidly good look on him and you wonder to yourself why he doesn’t let himself show more emotions like this. 

You nod a little, clearing your throat. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“If you uh. If you say so.” Leviathan’s voice goes quieter as he seems to realize how close you are to each other. “Sorry about. That.”

“It’s fine,” you shake your head and smile at him. “Really, I’m okay.”

“Humans can’t breathe underwater, stupid.” Levi rolls his eyes. “You didn’t try anything stupid like that, right?” 

“Course not.” You shrug, “I’m not stupid.”

“Well that’s debatable.” Leviathan’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, “And uh.”

“Hm?” You frown in confusion when he trails off.

But when you look into his eyes to see if he’s okay, you see that he’s not looking you in the eye. He’s looking at your mouth.

Before you can decide against it, you lean forward and kiss him, just a short peck. Then you hop away, splash him, and race off in the shallows as your cheeks burn. Behind you, you hear Leviathan sputtering at you, but you don’t turn around to see the look on his face. No, you can deal with that confrontation later. 

Or, well, you can deal with it after he tackles you like a professional football player into the shallows.

Whichever you like.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/RunawayBean_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
